Chizuru's Sweet School Life!
by SweetIchigoDaisuki
Summary: Hakuouki's back! This story follows "Hakuouki: SSL" where the story is set in high school. Chizuru's the only girl in her school, so how will she survive with a bunch of charming guys?
1. Prologue: Shinsen High

_Prologue: Shinsen High_

* * *

"Oi, Chizuru! We're gonna be late, ya know!? Hurry up!" the hand gripping me tightened as I was forced to run at a faster pace. "H-hold on, Heisuke-kun! I'm tired…"

A good physical body was definitely something I didn't have, nor did I really ever wanted one.

"No way, Chizuru! You know what happens if we're late on the first day of the week!" the brown haired boy didn't let up, and we ended up running all the way to the main gate of Shinsen High, only to hear the bell ring 100m away and the gate closing right in our ways with two stoic looking students facing us behind it.

"You're late _again_, Toudou Heisuke and Yukimura Chizuru. How many times does this make?" the president of the Discipline Committee, Saito Hajime frowned at us. Not that I could blame him; he was a serious guy for sure, and this certainly isn't the first time we're late, which said _a lot_, especially how this is the first day of school after summer break. "**Hey**, when the hell are you gonna let go of my sister's hand, _huh_!?" my twin brother and also in the Discipline Committee, Nagumo Kaoru, glared at Heisuke. He shivered under the pressure and hurriedly let go of my hand. He's always overprotective, and was even worse after we were taken in by different families when our parents died.

"Nagumo-kun," Saito-senpai said in a low voice, "I don't appreciate you raising your voice so early in the morning."

"It's _that _guy's fault for sexually harassing my sister! Isn't that against the school rules too!?" Kaoru snapped back.

I laughed nervously as the two bickered front and back. At that moment, Heisuke whispered in my ears, "Hey, let's use this chance to sneak in!"

"E-Eh!? T-that's not a good idea, Heisuke-kun…" the moment the last word left my mouth, a textbook hit Heisuke on the head, making him whine in pain.

"Ouuchhhh! What the hell was _that _for!?" just as he turned around, muttering curses, a tall man smacked him for the second time. "Toudou, where are your manners towards your elders?" Heisuke immediately stiffened, suddenly losing the ability to form proper sentences. "H-H-Hijikata-sensei!?" indeed, it was our homeroom teacher, Hijikata Toshizou, a.k.a the Demon. He was infamous in the school for his strict rules _and _his punishments if you fail to abide them.

(P.S. Heisuke was enlisted on his Black List during the first week of school. Until now, I've never dared to ask him _what _exactly he did. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know.)

"Hijikata-sensei, you're late today again as well. This serves as a bad example for the students, especially when you're the _Assistant Principal_."

Under the student's harsh words, Hijikata groaned. "As serious as usual eh, Saito?"

"_**And**_, please do not smoke within school compounds!" Kaoru snapped angrily. Apparently, Kaoru seems to hate Hijikata for unknown reasons.

"Geez, Nagumo, shut up. I'm locked out, so it's not counted yet, right? Anyways, are you sure it's okay to lock me out? Who knows what our Principal may do..."

That seemed to do the trick, and the two reluctantly opened the gates for us, repeatedly emphasizing that "Today is special". Well, it's not like I don't get their point. After all, without Hijikata, our Principal, Kondou Isami, is a complete mess.

* * *

I felt tiny, squashed between a load of boys who smelled of sweat. We were assembled for the opening ceremony which, to be honest, I felt quite a waste of time. The boys' chatters resounded in my ears, each at least head taller than me. I felt relieved as I saw our Principal step up on stage, grabbing the microphone enthusiastically.

"Ahh, welcome back, everyone!" Principal Kondou laughed nervously into the microphone, causing horribly high pitched distortion sounds. Every student covered their ears, groaning.

"A-ah, I'm so sorry about that!" this time, he spoke too loudly, and the same after-effects occurred.

"Geez! Principal, can you just get down from the stand if you've nothing to say!? We're going _deaf_, here!" one by one, the seniors begun raising their voices as they were likely used to this scene occurring yearly.

"O-oh. Right! Of course. Well, just enjoy this school term, everyone! It may be important to get good grades, but enjoying's a bigger part of life!" with that, Kondou got down from the stand with a thundering applause from the students, which I pondered over which reason was it for: Kondou's speech itself, or the fact that it was over?

Before I could come to a decision, our student council president, Kazama Chikage, took over the stage. Unlike Kondou, he received a huge round of applause. Even though he's a third year in our school, he's actually the same age as Hijikata, and they even went to the same college. Rumor has it that they were never on good terms, and even now Kazama became the council president just to abuse his powers against Hijikata. I'm not sure how much of it is true, but he certainly _is _putting it to good use, wearing a custom made uniform. Trailing behind him was Amagiri Kyuuju and Shiranui Kyou, his... _friends_, I guess. I haven't dared to speak to them yet.

"This week, we have prepared an event that requires the whole school to participate... which is the Folk Dance competition!"

Within a heartbeat, you could spot many different expressions. From poker faces twitching to excitement, or a scowl, or even shock, like Amagiri and Shiranui's faces.

"W-wait! We didn't even hear about this, Kazama!" Shiranui protested.

"Kazama! Why didn't you discuss it with us first?" Amagiri said at the same time.

"That's because I just thought of it," Kazama replied with a shrug. This time, everybody, including teachers, but excluding me, groaned. It was Kazama's style of doing things. He did it _so _often, even a first year like me got used to it. I simply chuckled nervously, not knowing how to exactly react to this sudden news. Folk dance? With about, what, a few hundred boys and no girls?

Don't I have a say in this?

If I knew things would become like this, I probably wouldn't have come to this school, even if it meant I'd be separated from Heisuke after 15 years of being stuck together and travelling an hour by bus and another half an hour of walking.

Sigh.

* * *

Hi guys! This is a new work I got inspired from after playing the Hakuouki game, and doing alot of research on it XD I'm trying to follow the SSL storyline as much as possible! Hope you'll support it ^o^


	2. N-n-no Clothes?

**_Day.1: N-n-no Clothes!?_**

* * *

_Let's take it that this is the day after the opening ceremony. In Shinsen High, the "opening ceremony" is something mainly to remind students school's reopening. It is, in itself, not a school day. Hence, the title is "Day.1", the official first day of school after a long break._

* * *

"Oh no, I'm late, I'm late, I'm _late_!"

"Heisuke-kun!? Why didn't you wake me up this…" I slid the classroom door of Form One open in a way mom wouldn't have approved if she was still alive. The classroom was empty. That's weird. My anger from this morning vanished. I recalled briefly that our first lesson was homeroom.

I dashed downstairs the Second Year, Form One's class, where our senior and Heisuke's senior in the Kendo Club, Okita Souji, was. "Okita-senpai!" to my horror, the class turned out to be empty too. I told myself to calm down and try other places. After all, not every lesson takes place in the classroom. Even if my class was supposed to be homeroom right now.

After getting an empty infirmary, science labs and the school kitchens, I was on complete Panic Mode. _Where was everybody?_ I even triple-checked my calendar to make sure it _was _a school day.

Swallowing a lump of worry, I hastily walked towards the final place in the whole school I haven't checked yet – the Sports Hall. If there was no one there, I'd call the police. What other choice did I have? Become a full-time detective? Not in _this _day and age; I can't even get a part-time job since I'm not 18.

You know, adult logic. 21st century. Sometimes, I wish I was living in the Edo period. I'm pretty sure it wasn't that complicated with samurais. It might not even be too bad to join the Imperial Court.

Back to reality. At this moment, I was sweating profusely, I swear my tie was crooked, and my side ponytail was loose. Not to mention, my heart was probably beating at 150bpm. _That _was exactly how worried I am. When my hand reached for the slider, I saw that it was trembling. Somehow, I managed to force it to stop. Then, from sheer will, I forced it to slide the open.

"…!?" what I saw was probably supposed to make me either sigh in relief or seriously call the police, but it instead made me scream.

"_Kyaaaaaa!_" I slammed the door back where it originally belonged and turned so that my back was facing it, my face reddening. _Why… why are they all…_

Before I could even complete my thought, Heisuke slid the door open again, but so abruptly I didn't have time to react and stumbled, landing on… his chest!? If it wasn't a chest I was accustomed to seeing since I was a baby, I probably would've have fainted right on the spot. On the other hand, Heisuke, who was open-minded as usual, didn't even seem to notice my embarrassment, which was a relief in its own way.

Until Okita-senpai came along.

"Chizuru! What's wrong? Why were you screaming like that?" Heisuke was flashing me his "are you alright" looks he's been giving me since my parents passed away.

"U-Um, why are you all, um, h-h-h-half n-naked?" I stuttered in reply, 99% because a hot half naked boy with red brown hair was staring at me with emerald eyes. It was definitely not good for my vocal cord.

Heisuke blinked, staring at me for three full seconds before he suddenly exploded with a loud "**Oh!**", as if he came to a realization.

"That's right! Chizuru's a girl, so you weren't informed!"

I froze, his words striking me with more impact than it should. Then again, that was probably Okita-senpai's fault again. If I rephrase it, doesn't Heisuke's words literally mean 'Oh yeah! I totally forgot you're a girl since you're like a boy most of the time! I didn't even realize!'

_Nice one, Toudou Heisuke_. I shot him the best glare I could muster.

Okita laughed, throwing his arm over Heisuke's shoulder. One can really see the height difference, but I was distracted by the muscles he (and Heisuke) got from kendo training. They appeared… _attractive._

"Heisuke-kun, you don't know how to handle girls, do you?" Okita-senpai's light tone drew my attention away from the beautiful abs. Wait, what was I? A pervert? I mentally slapped myself for losing focus even for a second. "Chizuru-chan's the only girl; of course she'd be embarrassed being in the same tight space as us boys, right? Though it's bold of her to come into a nest of beasts…" he shot me a smirk which frankly, looked cute instead of evil. Not to mention he was spot-on.

"That's not –"

Before I had a chance to retort, Harada Sanosuke walked towards us inquiringly. It was in his nature to be… curious. Overall, he's an open-minded teacher, similar to Heisuke, so being around him is almost as safe.

"Eh? Chizuru? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the neighboring girl's school?" he blinked at the sight of me. I blinked back, not understanding and staring at his partially revealing chest. He was wearing his suit, but it was unbuttoned. Unlike Heisuke and Okita, an adult's chest was sexy… especially when he's the Health & Physical teacher.

"Chizuru?" Harada repeated. I looked up so quickly I felt the strain on my neck which painfully hurt. Disadvantages to being literally the shortest person in the school.

"Umm… why isn't anybody wearing _clothes_?" I got straight to the point, afraid that I'd get too embarrassed to utter a single word later.

"We're doing a health check-up!" Nagakura Shinpachi laughed all the way to our side. The first thing I noticed were his muscles, because they were just _that _noticeable, even if you didn't want to.

The second thing? He wasn't wearing anything but a boxer!

"W-w-w-w-w-w-why are you –" I unsteadily took steps backwards with a flushed face as Nagakura approached, his muscles twitching in a way he probably finds _cool_, but girls would think _ew_. He flashed his biceps and triceps simultaneously, raising his eyebrows in such a way I can only describe as _flirting_, no matter how badly I don't want to admit it. Nagakura would definitely make a bad flirter.

"Hmm? _Muscles _are to be shown! If not, how can this be a health check-up, eh? Muscles are proof that you're doing well!" he flashed his white teeth at me through a grin I'd find charming without the muscles. It was so extreme I'd felt like taking back what I said about adult's chest being sexy (Harada's still is).

That is, until Hijikata appeared, using his wooden sword to hit Nagakura's head mercilessly. He crumpled to the ground in a painful way, wailing, "Hijikata-san, that was mean…"

Did I mention Hijikata's nicknamed the Demon in our school _and _he's good at kendo even though he's not in the kendo club? At this very moment, a bump was swelling at Nagakura's side, and it looked _really _painful.

"_Shinpachi!_ If you wanna mess around, do it elsewhere, where I _can't_ see it! No, actually, on second thought, don't even do that! This is why no co-ed school would hire you, idiot!"

Not knowing what else to do, I did what I do the best: smile, and chuckle nervously until the crisis was over.

Which meant somehow calmly getting out of the sports hall and running all the way to Shogun Girl's Gakuen next door after accompanying Nagakura to the infirmary, where Sannan Keisuke, our school physician handed him a bottle of red liquid he claimed to be of good quality medicine, where Yamazaki Susumu, a Second Year, assistant of Sannan, tried to stop him for reasons unknown to me, Nagakura drinking it anyway, then me returning to class after my check-up to see him with white hair.

Yup, my high school life was going smoothly, alright.

Yukimura Chizuru, day. 1 over!

* * *

As you probably noticed, Chizuru has a slightly different personality here than from Hakuouki. That's because we're _not _in the Edo period! :D She deserves, well, more _freedom _as a girl since it's the 21st century, so I thought it'd be fine if she was more of a typical teenager than always acting like a 'woman'.


	3. Crisis already?

_**Day.2: Crisis already!?**_

* * *

_From here, things will kind of be 100% off-track from the OVA/game, except the identity of the characters. So, please pardon if things go out of hand T.T And an advancement apology for any grammatical errors, since I don't usually proofread_

* * *

Today was the beginning of Hell.

Well, not literally, but today was the beginning of the Folkdance competition, which was as good as Hell, which also means it's _that_ bad. Even Heisuke wasn't dragging me to school like he usually would so enthusiastically; shows how feared this was.

It seemed that this was something that took place anytime yearly Kazama wants, or so our senpais have told us. The only thing I _was_ certain of was that all of them looked ghost-pale when they recounted the 'horrid memory', as they call it. Everyone was forced to dress in kimonos, put on make-up (including the guys), then make up their own original dance from an old folksong related to the Edo period. Of course, there was a reward for being the _best_, but there was also punishment if you failed, which doesn't really give you a choice but to give it your all.

The trick is, you have to bring your kimono _daily _for the week. Kazama doesn't reveal the date and time; he'll broadcast the ABC song to signal when's he counting it, and everyone has to change into their kimono and assemble in the Sports Hall within 10 minutes.

In the past years, there hasn't been much problem unless you really didn't put in even 0.1% of effort, but after yesterday, I became the key to meet the requirements...

* * *

"Mic test, mic test..." a very familiar voice spoke during the students' lunch break from what could only be the Broadcasting Room only available to teachers with announcements to make and...

The student council president. Kazama Chikage.

"Ahem, my fellow students. This is your lovely president, Kazama Chikage, speaking. I believe you recall the folkdance competition I've mention during the opening ceremony a few days ago..." he paused, as if expecting the groans that emerged from everyone's throats, then continuing as if nothing happened.

"This year, the requirements will be slightly stricter –" he paused; more groans.

" – and the only ones that will pass are the ones that get to dance with our VIP of the year, Yukimura Chizuru-san!" at that moment, I saw it. The eyes of 40 hungry boys from my class turning to stare at me hungrily. I swallowed thickly under the pressure, mouth gaping open in an un-ladylike manner.

"...Me!?" I was nearly positive that my shriek reached Kazama's ears. After all, it even woke up Heisuke who was sleeping at the other corner of the class, who always slept as dead as a log, where no one has successfully woken him up like I just did. He whirled his head left and right, his messy hair covering half his face. "Wha... Hah? What?" after a few rounds of turning, his eye finally met mine. "Why's everyone staring at you like that?"

* * *

And...that's basically what happened yesterday, which is why Heisuke now has to stick with me until school was over before I got attacked by a swarm of boys. The fact that boys ranging from 16 to 18, whom are practically adults, are resorting to this kind of method just shows how desperate they are to _not _receive the "punishment".

Ahhh, will I be able to survive this week...?

"Oi, Chizuru! Over here!" I felt a strong tug as I was forcefully dragged out of my daydream. Heisuke was dragging me into an empty classroom, and by the time I could finally grasp the situation, he'd slammed it shut and locked it.

"Ahhh, that was close... what were you thinking, spacing out like that?" he scolded me in a way I know he didn't mean it. "S-sorry... I was just thinking of how I will be able to get through this week... sorry for dragging you into this too, Heisuke-kun." I smiled apologetically at him. I saw his cheeks redden just a little, and he threw his hands into his hair, ruffling it roughly. "Well, I _did _promise your parents a long ago that I'd protect you..."

I barely heard what he said since a loud sound disturbed us. It turned out that someone trying to force open the door to the class...

"Crap, are we found already?" Heisuke and I exchanged looks.

"Hey... why is my secret hideout locked? Whoever you are inside, you'd better open up unless you want to get beat up by me..." the sound became loud knockings.

_Ah_. The both of us came to a realization at the same time. The owner of that voice... I gave Heisuke a knowing glance, and he nodded. He used both hands to form a hollow circle around his mouth, sticking it as close as possible to the door without actually touching it. It would've actually been funny and I would've teased Heisuke about it if it wasn't for the fact that what he was about to do may end our lives (exaggeration).

"... I'm going to unlock the door, but can you promise to enter without getting noticed fast?"

"..." the other party seemed to figure out it was Heisuke. He knocked the door in the tone of "no problem" in reply.

As quietly as he could, Heisuke unlocked the door. Immediately, it slid open and Okita stepped in, sliding it shut silent as a shadow behind him. We stared at each other for 3 full seconds before he opened his mouth which revealed very important information in a light tone other students wouldn't even be able to.

"So, how's it with this 'Yukimura Chase'? You can't stay here forever, you know. The competition's right after lunch!"

* * *

Hope I haven't already gone off too far track XD so in the next chapter (which idk when I'm gonna update), they're gonna participate in the Folkdance Competition! Oh, and did I mention? So are the teachers!


End file.
